fanfiction sana-chapitre 1
by Shasha1399
Summary: je m'appelle Sakura Haruno j'ai 16 ans et j'entre en Terminale au Lycée de Konoha ou tout le monde s'accorde à dire que j'ai tout pour être heureuse; Une famille géniale, et plein d'amis.Pourtant, derrière cette façade je cache une toute autre réalité.
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

**je m'appelle ****Sakura Haruno j'ai 16 ans et****j'entre en Terminale au Lycée de Konoha ou****tout le monde s'accorde à dire que j'ai tout pour être heureuse; Une famille géniale, et plein d' , derrière cette façade je****cache une toute autre réalité.  
en effet depuis trois semaines, j'habite****chez mes amis naruto et sasuké car mon père me mène la vie dure. Celui-ci n'accepte pas la mort de ma mère et j'en paye le prix fort**

**FLASHBACK:**

**Un soir, alors que je****faisait le dîné.** **Mon****père arriva complètement ivre. Je l'entendit tout abord crier a tue tête . Puis il m'injuria. Mais quand il traversa la cuisine et qu'il fût a ma hauteur, son regard me glaça le sang, je pus ressentit toute sa haine, et toute sa colère. **

**Fût telle pou moi, ces sentiment ? Alors que je cherché des réponses a mes question. **

**Je senti une douleur lancinante me tailladé Le corps. Mon père était** **encore une fois passé a l'acte . Il décida de me punir. **

**Me punir ? Mais de quoi ? D'exister ? Mais je ne reçu que des coup en réponse. J'essaie de ne pas pleuré, je les retiens de toute mes force. Mais malgré mes effort une tombe, puis deux et une dizaine décide de s'écouler malgré moi. Je sent****mon corps****meurtri s'apaiser malgré les coup et je me sens partir. je ne ressent plus rien ni la douleur ni le mal hêtre qui occupé mais penser et** **mon corps. Mes yeux se ferme, et je décide de me laisse allé ne trouvent plus la force de lutter...**

**... ...**

**J'ai mâle, je n'arrive pas a bouger j'ai l'impression que je suis passé sous un train. Je m'habituerais jamais au coup de mon père. A****cette instant, les yeux rempli de colère et de haine de mon bourreaux réapparaît. A son reguard****je sens mais yeux s'humidifier. Pourquoi me hait-il ? Je voudrais temps que mon père m'aime. Mais je suis tiré de mais penser, par une voix lointaine cependant je peut m'apercevoir qu'elle est douce et rassurante. J'essaye alors****d'ouvrir les yeux pour pour voir voir mon interlocuteur. Mais la lumière m'agresse les yeux,****et je les refermes****vivement. La voix devient cependant plus net, plus claire. Et je pus**

**reconnaître la voix de mon amie ino. pris d'un effort sur-humain, je décide une seconde fois de les ouvrir . Alors malgré la douleur, e les maintient ouvert. Et c'est a cette instant que j'aperçois le visage angélique, de ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci fit un long soupir de soulagement****en me voyant éveiller **

**ino : sakura tu m'a fait une de ces peur, comment tu te sent ?**

**J'assaille alors de lui répondre, mais je n'en trouve pas la force**

**ino reprit alors : je devrais appelé les secours **

**sakura toute affolé : non ino, s'il te plais tu sait les conséquence que sa aura**

**ino : Mais tu ne peu pas rester dans cette état, saku **

**sakura : ce n'est que superficiel **

**ino : que superficiel (reprit elle) ! tu te moque de moi tu ne vois pas dans quelle l'état ou il t'a mis cette fois ****!**

**sakura essayant de se relever ****: les blessure sont plus impressionnante que douloureuse, je te le promet **

**ino : arrête de me mentir sakura !** **Cava faire six mois que tu souffre ! Que tu tourne le dos a tes amis qui asseye de t'aidai****! Que tu n'assure plus****dans tes études ! Que tu nous ment !**

**sakura d'un ton mal assuré: je traverse juste une mauvaise passe avec mon père, mais cela vas s'arranger bientôt tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter.**

**Ino : tu est aveugle ou quoi !****tes problèmes ne vont pas prendre fin d'un coup de baguette magique, tu est engouffré dans tes problème et tu te voile la face en te disent que tout cela va prendre fin du jour au lendemain mais réveille toi bon son, sa ne se passe pas comme sa dans la réalité !**

**Je ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ma meilleure amie vient de me jeter la vérité en plaine face. Celle don j'asseye vainement depuis des mois d'éviter. Mais quoi faire ? Qu'es que je peu faire pour me sortir de cette enfer ? Encore une fois mes interrogations****reste s'en réponce . Je n'en peut plus, je sais pourtant qu'ino a raison. Mais mes problèmes non pas d'issu de secours. Alors me sentant désemparer je sens mais larmes recouler, mais cette foi je ne les retient pas, je les laisse poursuivre leur chemins. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ino s'en n'est aperçoit****car je sens ces****bras chaud et rassurent** **m'entourai . **

**Ino : sakura je sait que tu souffre, et que tu est perdus. Mais il faut que tu réagisse, que tu sorte****de cette enfer,** **et entant qu'amie tu doit me laisser t'aider, tu doit NOUS laisser t'aider, tu comprend ?**

**Je me décale, pour faire face a mon amie. Et fit un mouvement de tête****.**

**sakura d'une****voix tremblante : je veux bien, que tu m'aide**

**Ino tendit une mains vers son amie en signe de réconfort: il****faut alors que tu me fasse confiance ok ?**

**Sakura: d'accord**

**ino : bons tout abord, tu vas faire ta valise. Et tu vas te mettre en sûreté **

**sakura complètement affolé : QUOI ! mais je peux pas faire sa je je...**

**ino la coupent : sakura, tu ne peux plus rester ici, c'est trot dangereux**

**sakura les larmes au bord des yeux : Mais ma mère nous a demandé de rester une famille souder quoi qu'il arrive. C'était ces dernière parole je ne peux pas faire sa. (les larmes coulent a flot sur son visage) . Se serait la trahir **

**ino : sakura je comprend se que tu asseye de me dit. Mais ton père est devenu incontrolable****, et ta mère ne voudrai sûrement pas de cette vie la pour toi. Tu comprend se que je veux te dire **

**sakura : oui mes lui aussi il souffre, et il a besoins de moi. Je ne peu pas le laisser subir cette épreuves tout seule **

**ino : Mes tu n'est pas son punching-ball sakura comprend le une bonne fois pour toute !**

**sakura haussant le ton : Alors qu'es que tu propose, que je le laisse tomber comme un malpropre, c'est sa** **ta solution****!**

**ino haussant aussi fort la voix que son amie : non, l'idée****et que vous preniez chacun vos distance et que vos repreniez votre vie en mains ! Et delà vous pourrais recommençais sur des bonnes bases ! Mais d'ici la, il faut que ton père face le ménage dans sa vie, si tu veux que tout s'arrange . **

**Sakura : mais tu ne comprends pas si je pars, mon père ne prendra aucune initiative pour arranger ces problème, il fera que s'autodétruire et**** …****.!**

**ino** **lui coupent la parole****: tu ne peu pas porter tout, et toute seule** **les problème de ton père** **sur tes épaules. Je sais qu'il****a besoin d'aide. Mais il doit alors se faire aider par un spécialiste . Qu'elle qu'un qui si connaît dans se domaine **

**sakura : un psychologue !? Mes mon père ne voudra jamais !**

**ino: Alors qu'es que tu compte faire, tu a un remède miracle ?**

**Sakura d'un ton mal assuré****: non, mais je peut rester avec lui et l'aider **

**ion : sakura il est dangereux ! Il vas te faire du mal **

**Sakura: ledit s'arrangera **

**ion : tu ****essayes de convaincre qui toi ou moi la?!**

**Sakura besant la tête : moi**

**Après qu'elle que seconde**

**ino****d'un ton calme: enfin une raiponce honnête**

**je m'assis sur la première chaise venu, puis Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, essayant de me vider le tête** **. Mais rien ni faisait chaque mot****de ma meilleure me tourné dans la tête. Et celle de ma mère venait se percuter a celle d'ino et j'étais complètement perdu. Me rendant complètement folle **

**Sakura : je ne sais plus quoi faire **

**ino****se mettant a la hauteur de sakura : tu ces quoi faire, tu a juste peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. Mais tu peut me Faire****moi confiance. Dit toi que tu le fait aussi pour ton père**

**sakura après un moment de réflexion : je vais essayer **

**ino****: je vais tout faire pour que ton père et toi vous soyer réuni le plus rapidement possible, je te le promet **

**sakura faisant un petit sourire****: merci**

**ino****s'éloignant de sakura : je vais faire ta valise . En attendant repose toi, d'accord**

**sakura : d'accord merci **

**Quand mon amie fut monté****dans ma yeux se mit a vagabondé dans la pièce qui était d'ailleurs****complètement saccagé. La table basse était renversé, les chaises cassé, la canapé déplacé. En aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé. Mais j'étais habitué a cela.**

**Se qui m'inquiète en revanche** **était****ses disparition. Peur****qu'il face une bêtise, et que je me retrouve toute seule. Peut être que c'était égoïste de ma par mais, je ne veux plus revivre se que j'ai vécus avec ma mère, je ne veux plus perdre se que j'aime. Cela m'avait fait temps de mal, que même après les supplices****que mon père m'inflige. Je ne voudrait le perdre lui aussi. **

**D'ailleurs quand ma mère était encore avec nous, et qu'elle se porter bien. Mon père était une tout autre personne, il gagner honnêtement sa vie, il ne buvez pas, et surtout il était un père formidable. J****'****étais a cette époque****la fille la plus comblé de toute les jeune fille de mon age. Mais Notre monde se mit a s'écrouler quand en appris que ma mère était atteinte d'un****cancer des****poumon. Les médecins ne laisser d'ailleurs aucun espoir, son cancer étant trot avancer il n'y avait que la greffe qui aurait put la sauver. Mais si vous savez le nombre de personne qui on besoin d'une****greffe, et qui son sur des listes d'attentes de puis des années... **

**C'est effroyable .**

**Ma mère c'était****battu jusqu'au bout. Mes la maladie eu raison d'elle. Quand celle-ci****rendit s'en dernier souffle. Qu'elle que chose c'était brisé dans l'esprit de mon père, comme si ma mère avait emporter avec elle une partit de se lui qu'elle aimer, car depuis se jour mon père était devenu une autre personne.**

**je fut cependant sortie de mes penser****quand j'entendis mon amie revenir prés de moi**

**ino: prête**

**sakura revenant a elle****: EU ! oui c'est bons **

**Mais je parla trot vite car a peine lever, je sentit tout tourner autour de moi. Et je failli défaillir, mes par chance ion me rattrapa a temps.**

**Ion inquiète : sakura qu'es que tu a**

**Sakura une main posé sur son front : rien juste le tête qui tourne ne t'inquiète pas **

**ion tenant sakura : tu devrais t'asseoir **

**Sakura lui faisant un sourire rassurent : non ça va ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passé **

**Ino****le regard supplient : s'il te plaît sakura juste deux seconde**

**sakura voyant le regard désespérer de son amie : bon d'accord, mais juste deux minute alors**

**Ino ne trouva pas l'utilité de me répondre. Et me traîna presque jusqu'au fauteuil. Quand je fut confortablement installé, Ino sortit de sa poche son portable puis composa un numéro et l'approcha a son oreille **

**...: BIP, BIP, BIP, Allo**

**Ino : oui désoler de te déranger a une heure aussi tardif, mais je suis en se moments chez sakura, et je me demander si tu pouvez passé, je te raconterais tout après je peut seulement te dire que c'est important**

**… ****: Ino qu'es qui se passe c'est grave ?**

**Ino : je peut pas te le dire au téléphone, je t'expliquerais tout après?**

**… ****: Mais tu peu pas me donné plus de détaille **

**Ino : non, il faut que je te le dise de vive voix, tu peut venir ou pas ?**

**… ****: oui j'arrive. Dans dix minute je suis la**

**Ino : merci**

**… ****: c'est normale , A toute de suit **

**Ino : a toute**

**depuis le début de leur conversation. Je n'ai pas arrêter, de lancer des regard noire a Mon amie , qui faisait d'ailleurs de tout pour les ignorer **

**sakura énerver : Je peu savoir c'était qui ? **

**Ino : c'était sasuké **

**sakura : mais pourquoi tu l'appeler ? **

**Ion toute fière****: je les appelé car j'ai décider que tu allé****habiter chez lui**

**sakura décapiter : QUOI ! mais il n'est même pas au courent de ton stratagème, **

**Ino : c'est pour sa que je les appelé pour lui tenir accourent de mon ''stratagème'' comme tu dit**

**sakura énerver : et pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Tu sait très bien que je me suis disputer avec lui****semaine dernière **

**Ino s'énervent elle aussi****: lui, car il est deux heures du matin, et que la maison la plus proche de chez toi est celle de naruto et sasuké !**

**Sakura : Non celle la plus proche, est la tienne Ino**

**ion : oui mais ton père se douterai que tu serré chez moi, c'est trot risquer**

**sakura se calment : mais il ne voudra jamais après se que je lui et balancer **

**Ino : moi je suis sur du contraire, il sait que tu a des problèmes en se moment et que sa te met**

**les nerf a vif**

**Sakura : tu crois ?**

**Ino lui souri : j'en suis sure **

**c'est au bout de huit minute que la porte se mit a sonner **

**Sakura : il a fait vite**

**Je décidais alors d'aller ouvrir. Mais ma meilleure amie me devança et me dit**

**Ino : Non toi tu reste assis, tu te repose**

**Ne trouvent pas la force de la contredire je fit se qu'elle me conseilla de faire même si je eus l'impression que c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose, mais enfin bref. Quand Ino sortit de la pièce. J'entendis Dans un premier temps la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. il se suivit ensuite Des****voix qui ces changèrent, mais****je ne réussi pas a entendre leur conversation, cependant une phrase me parvint a l'oreille. ''Je préfèrent que se soit sakura qui t'explique '' . A super je vais devoir lui raconté de long en large mes problème. Si il y a****bien un chose que je n'aime pas faire c'est bien cela.**

**Ino : sakura ça va ?**

**Sakura sortent de sa torpeur : oui oui ça va**

**Ino : t'est sur t'est toute blanche**

**sakura d'une voix neutre : ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste de la fatigue**

**Ino suspicieuse : bons ok**

**sakura changent de conversation : ou est sasuké ?**

**Ino : il est monté se débarbouiller, il arrive**

**sakura : ok (silence gênent ) ... t'est sur qu'il ne m'en veut pas ?**

**Ino d'une voix rassurante****: je t'ai dit que non, **

**Sakura mal alaise: tu sais je m'en veux de se que qui c'est passé****la dernière foi, je ne pensé pas un mot de se que j'ai dit. Mais j'étais tellement énerver que que je...**

**Ino : sakura en ne t'en veux pas, sa peut arriver a n'importe qui** **d'être dans un mauvais jour**

**Sakura baissent la tête : je suis certaine que les autres ne serons pas aussi concilient que toi, d'ailleurs il auront raison, et je l'aurais mérité **

**… ****: Et moi je suis sur du contraire**

**sakura levant****la tête****(surprise) : tu est la depuis longtemps ?**

**Sasuké : assez pour te dire que je ne t'en veux plus, et que les autres aussi**

**sakura : Après tout se que je vous ais fait ?**

**Sasuké s'approchant de sakura : c'est du passé, on oublie** **ok**

**sakura lui fit un sourire de remerciement****: ok **

**Sasuké s'asseyant face a sakura, il dit hésitant : Ino m'a expliquer se qui c'est encore passé entre toi et ton père se soir ?**

**Sakura répondant bien trot vite: oui mes ce n'est rien, c'était juste une petite dispute**

**sasuké et Ino se regardent d'un air suspicieuse**

**sasuké : sakura sa ne peu plus duré c'...**

**Sakura le coupent la parole: je sais, ces pour cela que je vais déménager PROVISOIREMENT, pour que la relation entre moi et mon père devienne meilleure**

**Sasuké : Ino ma aussi dit que l'endroit le plus sur pour toi était que tu vienne chez moi, et je pense qu'elle a raison .**

**Sakura : sa ne dérangera pas ?**

**Sasuké : Non pas du tout. Mais il faut que tu nous promette un chose**

**Sakura dérivent son regard sur sasuké et Ino : Laquelle**

**Ino : que temps que ton père sera un danger pour toi, tu n'aura aucun contacte avec lui . En retour en te promet d'essayer de le sauver de son autodestruction**

**Sakura : mais je peu vous aider**

**Sasuké : se n'est pas une bonne idée, il Vaud mieux que tu reste en de hors de tout sa. Fait nous confiance**

**sakura n'étant pas crédible : Bons d'accord**

**sasuké: tu me le promet**

**sakura : oui, oui**

**sasuké se levant : bons en devrais commençais a partir car, si ton père arrive...**

**Sasuké n'eus pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'un frisson me parcourra l'échine. Je ne devais surtout pas le rencontré maintenant car il y avait bien****une chose qui était pire que quand il était saoul. Et je peu vous dire que c'était après sa consommation d'alcool, il était deux foi plus violent****. Et ****deux foi plus incontrôlable .**

**Ino : sakura tu a prit tes affaire**

**Sakura : oui**

**Ino : alors let go **

**Je prit mes clés, et je ferma derrière moi. Puis en se mit en route. J'étais****si fatigué que j'étais****capable de m'en dormir sur le trottoir. Mais heureusement la maison de sasuké n'était pas très loin de chez moi. D'ailleurs mes amis et moi habitent a proximité des un et des autres. Mais comme l'avait fait si bien remarquer Ino et sasuké****un peut plutôt . La maison de celui-ci était la plus sur, car mon père sachant que je m'étais disputé avec se dernier, il ne se****douterai pas que j'étais****partit me réfugier chez lui.**

**C'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, qu'en arriva dans mon nouveaux refuge. Sasuké se plaça devant nous, ouvris la porte et nous fit entré. Je eus a peine le temps de me retrouver dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'un naruto en furie sorti de sa chambre, et se jeta****sur moi **

**naruto tout affolé : sakura ça va ? Tu n'a rien . Sasuké ma tout raconté comment tu te sens ? Tu a besoin de qu'elle que chose ? Un vert d'eau, une tisane , a manger …**

**Sakura lui coupent la parole, étant complètement déboussoler : heuuuh non non merci, ça va**

**Je JE ..**

**Naruto : non par se que tu sait il y ….**

**Sasuké : laisse la respirer, elle vient juste d'arriver naruto**

**naruto lui faisant un sourire débile : a heu oui désoler **

**sasuké s'adressent a sakura : tu voudrais peut être allez te reposer ?**

**Sakura baillant a s'en décroché la machoir : oui je veux bien**

**sasuké eu un sourire au lèvre : alors ta chambre est en haut, au fond a droite**

**sakura : bons alors bonne nuit tout le monde, je suis épuisé**

**sasuké , naruto et Ino : bonne nuit**

**Ino : ben moi je vais y allé **

**Sasuké : bon alors on ni va ?**

**Ino: ON? **

**Sasuké : tu croyer****pas que j'allais te laisser arpenter les rue a deux heure du matin toute seule **

**Ino le sourire au lèvre : Bons alors c'est partit**

**Ino****fit la bise a naruto, et sakura et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer juste avant de la fermer .**

**Quand je fus en pyjama, je me dirigea vers ma chambre et je me laissa tombé sur mon lit qui était d'ailleurs doux et moelleux. J'étais si épuisé que je ne porta aucune attention a ma nouvelle chambre. Se fut une soiré mouvementé mais, je veux croire que demain sera une journée meilleurs. Je m'endormis sur ces pensé le sourire au lèvre .**

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

**Je suis en se moment en cours. Le dernier de ma journée. J'essaye de m'encourager en me disent qu'il ne reste plus que qu'elle****petite et malheureuse seconde, avant de pouvoir rentré chez moi. Mais qu'es que se prof m'ennuient, pourtant sa fait a peine un mois et demis quand a reprit les cours et pourtant, je ne peux plus déjà me le voir en peinture. Mais a cette instant, la sonnerie, sonna ma délivrance.**

**Sakura : enfin**

**Ino derrière moi : je crus que se cours n'allai jamais finir**

**Sakura : tu m'étonne **

**Puis moi et Ino en se dirigea vers nos amis **

**choji : Bons on se fait quoi un ciné ou un réstau se soir ?**

**Sasuké : j'ai pas très faim, ça me dirai plus un ciné **

**Kiba : ouais moi aussi**

**hinata : moi l'un ou l'autre, sa****me va très bien**

**Tenten : en a qu'a voté**

**tous : ok**

**Tenten : bon se qui vote pour le réstau lever la main .**

**Il y avait juste eu une main qui c'était lever et elle appartenait****a choji**

**Tenten : désoler choji mais c'est la majorité qui l'emporte **

**sakura : Je crois que moi je vais entré, je suis un peu fatiguer **

**hinata : tu veux quand te raccompagne **

**Sakura lui sourie : non merci hinata ça va allé j'ai besoin juste d'une bonne nuit de sommeille**

**hinata : si tu a un problème tu nous appelle ?**

**Sakura : oui ne t'inquiète pas**

**Quand je pus dire au revoir a tout mes amis. Je pris le chemin pour rentré chez moi, car oui la maison de sasuké et de naruto et devenu mon chez moi . Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela fait presque un moi que je vie****chez eux, et que c'est devenu comme une deuxième repaire. Mais la présence de mon père me manque et d'après sasuké et Ino celui-ci sombre chaque jours un peux plus dans l'alcool mettant mes amis au pied du mur. Cela m'anéantit a** **petit feux. Mais je ne paire pas espoir, d'ailleurs je me promis que dans qu'elle que jours je rentrerais chez moi et que j'aiderais mon père a****sortir de cette enfer. Malgré l'interdiction de mes amis de m'approchez de lui je ne peut le laissais affronté cette situation tout seule.**

**Le trajet dura encore cinq bonne****minute avant que je n'arrive enfin a la maison. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte je cru que mon cœur allé lâcher, se n'était pas possible je devait faire un cauchemars. Je sentit mon ventre, se noué ma respiration s'accélérer. Tout mon corps ne répondait plus de moi . **

**...: Sakura Santé**

**Sakura d'une petite voix : papa**

**Le père de sakura: alors tu n'es pas on compagnie de tes amis**

**piles sakura: non **

**le père de sakura avec un large sourire aux lèvres: alors en va s'amuser **

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPITRE 2**

**RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : **

**sakura est violenté par son père, qui c'est mit a boire depuis que sa bien aimer et décédé d'un cancer. Ne sachant comment sortir de ce****tte relation ****malsaine****, sakura ****décide de suivre les conseille de ces amis. En ****s'éloignant de celui-ci. ****P****our qu****'il**** puisse se remettre de son choque ****psychologique . Mais ****alors qu'elle rentré un soir chez elle. Son père l'attend****ait**** pour régler ses compte ****. **

**…...**

**FLASHBACK DU CHAPITRE 1**

**Le trajet dura encore cinq ****bonne**** minute avant que je n'arrive ****enfin a la maison. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte je cru que mon cœur allé lâcher, se n'était pas possible je devait ****faire un cauchemars. J****e sentit mon ventre, ****se noué ma respiration s'accélérer. Tout mon corps ne répondait plus de moi . **

**… : salut sakura**

**Sakura d'une petite voix : papa**

**Le père de sakura: alors tu n'es pas on compagnie de tes amis  
**

**sakura ****pallie****: non  
**

**le père de sakura avec un large sourire ****aux lèvres****: alors en va s'amus****er **

**…...**

**SUITE :**

**sakura tremblant de tout son corp****s ****: Je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas de mal. **

**Le père de sakura tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans sa mains : Tu te moque de moi. Tu m'a laisser tomber . Tu est qu'une fille indigne ! Et en plus tu réclame ma gratitude. Tu ne mérite rien! ( sourire au lèvre ) A par de souffrir **

**Il se dirigea ****alors, ****dangereusement vers moi. ****Mais ****avant que je ne eu le temps ****de réagir, il m'attrapa par les cheveux, et me traîna jusqu'au salon. Je voulus riposté. Mais son emprise étant bien trot forte, ****je ne pus m'en défaire . **

**Père de sakura en lâchant sa prise: ALORS TU CROYAIT M'ECHAPPER ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A T'ENFUIR COMME UNE VOLEUSE .**

**Il joignit le geste a la parole car je sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de mon abdomen. Me faisant tomber lourdement sur le carrelage froid et humide du salon. Je voulut alors, me relever pour échapper au supplice de mon père. Mais celui-ci me devança et m'envoya son délicatesse, ****valser a travers la pièce . **

**Père de sakura : tu m'échappera pas cette fois**

**Il articula chaque syllabe ****de chaque mots ****, me montrons que ****toute**** parcelle désespoir, que javais gardé tout au fond de moi était veine et que je ne sortirais de cette pièce, que sur un brancard . Se sentiment d'impuissance me fit frissonné d'horreur, ****me donnent la nausée**

**le père de sakura la rattrapent par les cheveux : oui tu vas souffrir autant que tu m'a fait souffrir**

**sakura les larmes menacent de s'écouler : mais papa …**

**Le père de sakura s'énervent : L****a ferme ! je ne suis plus ton père, tu n'est plus rien , et tu ne compte plus pour moi. Tu sème le malheur partout ou tu passe, et tu ne t'en préoccupe même pas. C'est ta faute si celle que j'aime et partit. Si ****tu n'aurait pas vus le jours . Elle serait encore de ce monde .**

**Sakura perdu : qu'es que tu veut dire**

**la père de sakura ****lui dit****froidement**** : et oui ta mère et moi nous t'avons menti . ****Elle n'a jamais eu de cancer , mes ****sa santé c'est dégradé a cause de**** son ****accouchement prématurée. C'EST A CAUSE DE TA VENU AU MONDE, QU'ELLE EST MORTE**

**Cette révélation me fit comme un coup de poignard en pleins cœur. C'était pas possible, ma mère est vraiment morte a cause de moi. Toute ces année j'ai cru que c'était l'injustice et la dur réalité de ce monde qui avait en porter la vie de ma mère. Mais l'évidente criminel dans cette histoire c'était moi, et je ne le savait même pas. **

**Sakura dans un murmure : c'est pas possible **

**le père de sakura: c'est trot tard de ton la tué. ET TU VAS LE PAYER!**

**Mon père se jeta littéralement sur moi. M'envoyant ****dans un premier temps****un**** coup de point, dans l****'estomac . ****Je pu réprimais ma douleur, mais le second coup me fut trot insupportable ****et je m'écrouler a terre me mettant en boule pour me protéger des menace extérieur. Mais se ****geste imprudent**** ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de mon père. ****Et se fut ces jambes que je sentit s'écraser de plus en plus fort au niveaux de mes hanches. Je ne pouvais plus bougé, j'avais trot mal, ****pour pouvoir esquiver ces attaque. Ces geste se faisait de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus dur. Et ****c'est qu'au bout de longue et interminable minute que je sentit mon bourreaux s'éloigner de moi . **

**Mais mon soulag****ement ****fus**** de courte durée car ****celui-ci m'agrippa**** et m'obligea a m'allonger, juste avant ****que celui-ci ne se couche sur moi****. Sur le moment je ne comprit pas ces intention mais quand je sentit sa mains remonter ma jupe ****et qu'il commença a me déshabillé. La triste et effroyable vérité, me frappa en pleine face. Mon père voulait ****me détruire, ****jusqu'à qu'il n'est plus rien de moi. Me Torturer ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait me prendre de se que j'avais de plus chers. Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire, pas cette fois. Alors s'en prévenir je lui mit un coup ****de pied bien**** placé, avant de vouloir m'enfuir mais j'avais tellement mal que je n'arriver a bouger. ****Et c'est avec effroi que je sentit mon père me plaquer contre le sol .**

**Père de sakura : tetete tu ne vas nul part **

**Je crier et me ****débâté**** de toute mes force, lui supplient d'arrêter. Mais ses geste ****devenait de plus en plus ****déplacé ****et de plus en plus ****incontrôlable.**** Je ne voulait le laisser faire mais je n'avait aucun moyens de l'arrêter et a se moment la ****TOUT BASCUL****E**

**...…... ****(je ne métrer pas de scène de viole)****...**

**...**

**u****ne demis-heure ****plu tard**

**Je me sent souiller, vider et sens espoir. ****Je sens encore ses mains se déplacer sur chaque parcelle de mon corps le rendent impur et corrompue. Mon âme n'est qu'alors que souffrance et **** désespoir ou règne le cahot et une ****solitude**** infini. ****Pourquoi me fait il t'en souffrir ? Pourquoi m'a t-il autant détruite ? Les sentiments qui me submerge a cette instant son varié, elle passe par la peur, l'impuissance, la douleur,ou encore le dégoût de sois. la seule envie que je peut éprouver et de vouloir m'effacer afin que sakura haruno n'ai jamais existé. **

**POV NORMAL**

**A cette instant Naruto et Sasuké revenait du cinéma le sourire au lèvre. Mais quand leur regard ****dériva ****sur sakura gisant au sol, ****leur s****ang**** ne fit qu'un tour. ****C'est alors que Les deux jeunes gens coururent vers leur amie ensanglanté**

**sasuké se penchant vers celle-ci ****et essayant de la relever****: sakura, ****qu'es qu****'y**** c'est passé **

**sakura en pleur: s'il te plait arrête!je te prom****é**** de ****t'écoutai****J****e t'en supplie ne me fait plus de mâle !**

**sasuké s'adressent a naruto : vient on vas la mettre sur le canapé **

**mais sakura continuer de se débattre, essayant de sa défaire d'un ennemi imaginaire**

**sakura crient : je t'en supplie, non, non au ****secoure**

**sasuké et naruto la portant temps biens que mal : ****bouge pas, bouge pas, doucement **

**sakura allonger sur le canap****é**** : me touche plus ! AAAA !**

**sasuké ****caressent**** les cheveux de sakura : c'est nous, c'est nous calme toi**

**sakura : arrête ! je veux pas ! -pleurent-**

**naruto au bord du canapé : saku, on ne va pas te faire de mal, c'est nous c'est sasuké et naruto**

**sakura crient : ne me fait pas mal , je ****t'ai**** rien fait ! AAAA !**

**sasuké : chuuuut chuuuut**

**naruto ****mettant ****sa veste sur son amie a fin de la protéger du manque de protection****: on ne va pas te faire de mal, calme toi**

**sasuké : qui t'a fait ****sa ****saku, dit nous**

**sakura ****en pleur**** : c'est sasuké ?**

**sasuké : oui c'est moi , parle saku qui t'a fait sa – en passent sa main sur son bras remplit de bleus -**

**sakura laissant des sanglot échapper ****de ****ces lèvre : personne**

**naruto : sakura, il faut que tu nous dise se qui c'est passé **

**sakura pleurent : je peut pas, arrive pas a parlé **

**sasuké : écoute saku, on n'est la pour te protéger, alors a nous tu peut parlé, ****va si**** tu peut nous le dire **

**sakura ****entre deux sanlot ****: si je ****parle**** il me ferra encore plus****mâle**

**Sasuké ****soupira et ****quitta alors le fauteuil, pour se diriger vers naruto et lui demanda :**

**sasuké chuchottant : qu'es qu'on fait ?**

**Naruto regardant sakura : je n'en n'ait aucune idée **

**sasuké reflichit : on devrait peut être appelé les pompiers ?**

**Naruto : tu a peut …**

**Mais ****a cette instant**** la porte se mit a sonné **

**Sasuké se levant : j'y vais **

**Arriver dans le couloir celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'entrer pour trouver dans l'entrebâillement son ami, neji**

**neji : désoler de débarquer chez toi a l'improviste , mais j'ai oublié mon portable ce matin, et je m'en suis rendu compte que tout a leur alors... qu'es que tu a ? tu fait une drôle de tête ? **

**Sasuké passa une main sur son visage : oui tu a raison sa ne vas pas **

**neji : qu'es qu'il y a ?**

**voyant que son ami hésiter a parler il reprit ****alors**

**neji : je peux peu t'être t'aid****ai**

**sasuké : se n'est pas moi qui a besoin d'aide**

**neji : comment sa ?**

**Sasuké prit une forte inspiration : on a découvert sakura ****a ****moitiez**** inconsciente ****dans le salon **

**neji choqué : quoi ! mais qu'es qui c'est passé **

**sasuké : on ne sait pas elle ne veut ****rien ****nous dire , je crois qu'elle est en état de choque**

**neji passa****nt**** une main sur son front : et vous compter faire quoi ?**

**Sasuké : je pense qu'on devrait appeler les secours**

**neji : si tu me dit qu'elle est en état de choque je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée **

**sasuké : pourquoi ?**

**Neji : parsequ****'elle ne s****e ****sentira**** pas ****en **** confiance a****vec**** des inconnu, ****et qu'en en tirera rien ****de bons**

**Sasuké : et qu'es qu'on peut faire alors **

**neji : c'est a nous qu'elle doit se confier **

**sasuké : mais elle a peur, elle ne veut rien nous dire **

**neji : il faut ****arriver ****a**** la mettre en confiance**

**naruto rejoignit ces amis entendant leur conversation: elle ne veut rien entendre, et elle ne me laisse même pas l'approcher**

**neji : elle a peur, il faut juste savoir si prendre **

**sasuké : et comment ?**

**n****eji : ****avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté**

**sasuké : cava pas bien non elle n'est pas assez traumatisez **

**neji : je n'ai jamais dit de le terrorisé et de la prendre a coup de tractopelle, mais juste lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien a craindre et qu'elle peut nous faire confiance. ****E****t si on doit ****être un petit ****peut ****ferme avec elle ****sa ne la traumatisera, si on sait biens si prendr****e****. ****J'ai ma sœur qui a était agresser , ****et ****celle-ci l'a trait mal vécus et j'ai du m'occuper d'elle pendant un certain temps car mais parent ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui en venir en aide . Elle va maintenant très bien et je ne l'ai pas traumatiser **

**sasuké soupira: bons ok , qu'es qu'on peut faire ?**

**Neji : je vais lui parler, je vais essayer de la résonner mais quoi qu'il arrive laissez moi faire car si nos geste ou nos paroles son contradictoire alors elle ****ne ****sera que ****plus désorienté ok ?**

**Naruto : ok va si on te fait confiance**

**neji se tournant vers sasuké : et toi ?**

**Sasuké : ok**

**Alors que naruto et sasuké etait ****rester a ****l'entré du salon****. Neji se dirigea lentement vers sakura ****qui celle-ci ****se trouvait**** au sol recroqueville sur elle même, il **** se mit ****alors ****a son niveau ****et voulut s'approcher**** . ****Mais son amie ****eu un mouvement de recul ****et ****se rétracta **

**neji d'un ton calme : n'ai pas peur sakura, tu n'a plus rien a ****craindre**

**sakura d'une voix hésitante : qu'es que tu fait la ?**

**neji mit un genoux a terre et regarda son amie : Rien j'avais juste oublier mon portable , mais sasuké m'a dit que tu n'allez pas biens, tu veux me dire pourquoi ?**

**Sakura secoua vivement la tête : je ne peut pas **

**neji : pourquoi tu ne peut pas ? **

**Sakura les larmes aux yeux : ****se sera pire**

**neji : je te garantie que sa te fera beaucoup de bien d'en parler, en pourra au moins t'aidai comme sa**

**Sakura en pleur : personne peut m'aidez**

**neji toujours d'un ton calme : tu te trompe tes amis le peuvent **

**sakura fondant en larme : il me l'a interdit **

**neji : qui sa ?**

**Sakura se précipitant a répondre : personne **

**neji : sakura tu est maintenant en sécurité plus personne ne te ferra de mal je te le promet**

**sakura : ****j'ai tellement peur **

**neji d'un regard compatissant : je sais mais on peut t'aidai mais pour cela il fait que tu me disent se qui c'est passé **

**sakura en pleur : je sais pas si je suis capable de parlé de sa**

**neji : tu l'est sakura **

**après ****un silence**** interminable sakura se lança, et ****prit ****alors ****une grande inspiration : comme tu le sait je suis rentré a la maison directemen****t **** aprés les cour, et quand je suis arrivé a l****'****a****p****partement mon père m' attan****dé Il ne m'a même pas laisser le temps de m'expliquer qui c'est littéralement getter sur moi, j'ai essayé de m'échapper mais il était trot for ,et la, et la sa a était horrible …**

**neji : sakura tu t'en sort très biens **

**sakura p****uisa ****alors**** le peut de force qu'****il lui rester ****et ****dit dans un souffle presque inaudible**** : Il m'a violé **

**neji ferma les yeux essayant de garder son calme, se n'était pas le moment de céder a la colère.**

**Neji d'une voix douce et rassurante: je sais que sa doit être dur pour toi, que tu te sent seul au monde. Mais se n'est pas le cas on n'est la pour t'aider**

**sakura en pleur : j'arriverai jamais a oublier **

**neji : peut être mais tu est assez forte pour surmonter cette épreuve, et tourner la page**

**sakura : non je ne pourrais jamais**

**neji : tu voie tout en noir, car tu est en état de c'est tout a fait normale, après se qui c'est passé. Mais fait moi confiance tu arrivera a avancé mais pour cela il faut que tu soi forte , et courageuse**

**Neji qui alors avait garder depuis le début de l****eur**** conversation un distance raisonnable. ****S****'avança et mi une main réconfortante sur ****un des bras de sakura. Mais celle-ci sursauta et s'éloigna ****le**** plus possible **

**neji : je ****n****e ****te ferai pas de mal , tu ****est en sécurité tu ne risque plus rien **

**sakura en larmes : j'ai trot peur, j'ai ces image qui me hante et qui me donne presque la nausée . Je me sent si sale**

**neji : ****se n'est pas de ta faute , et tu n'a aucune raison de te sentir comme sa**

**Alors neji retenta une deuxième approche. Mais celle-ci recula pour la seconde fois**

**neji : ****sakura ….**

**sakura d'une petite voix : ****je ne peux pas**

**neji : ****et moi****je ****ne peux pas ****te laisser**** la ****au sol complètement frigorif****ier, tu n'a plus aucune forc****e ****alors laisse moi t'aider**

**sakura pleur de plus belle : veux pas **

**neji rassurent mais ferme: sakura je répète une dernière fois aussi non se sera fait ****de force****. ****Et tu sais que je voudrais léviter, laisse nous nous occupé de toi**

**sakura d'une petite voix : non **

**neji: alors tu me laisse pas le choix**

**A ces mots sakura voulut se lever et partir en courent mais ****neji ****la rattrapa ****. ****Celle-ci ne l'entandant de cette oreille ****s'agita pour se délivrer de cette emprise****. Alors ****neji se trouvent au pied du mur****il ****nu d'autre chois que de **** la grippa assez fermement et ****de**** la f****aire**** basculer****contre lui ****de peur ****qu'elle ****n'****a grave ces blessure .  
**

**neji d'une voix ****calme****: sakura calme toi tout va bien chuuut, arrête de bougé comme sa tu va te faire mâle  
**

**sakura en pleur : lâche moi ! je t'en suplie! lâche moi!  
**

**neji toujours d'une voix calme : je te lâcherais pas temps que ne tu sera pas calm****é ****.Chuuuut calme toi je ne te veut pas de mâle**

**sakura: neji je t'en supplie arrête ! lache moi! j'en peut plus!**

**neji : si tu veux que je te lâche, sakura calme toi**

**Mais rien ni faisait, ****sakura se débâté encore et encore, alors que neji gardait son emprise fermer. Sa lui faisait mal de voir son amie dans un telle désarroi mais il n'avait pas le choix elle devait surmonté son angoisse pour pouvoir l'aidait .**

**Sakura en pleur : au secours !je veux plus !**

**neji toujours a l'oreille de son amie : tu n'a plus rien craindre sakura, calme toi**

**sakura : s'il te plais neji ! lache moi !**

**neji : sakura ****temps que tu ne sera pas calme je ne te lâcherais pas**

**sakura : je peux pas **

****neji : oui tu le peux, tu a juste a te calmé et te laisser faire ****

****Mais c'est qu'au bout de dix minute que sakura ********commença ********a se détendre et qu'elle reprit une respiration un peut plus ********régulière******** ces pleurs ********devienne******** alors que de petit sanglot étouffé ********et des plainte devenu presque inaudible ********

****neji : c'est sa calme toit, tout va bien****

****voyons qu'elle ne répondait pas, et qu'elle se débattait de moins en moins. ********Neji ********fit glissé sa mains dans ses cheveux ********en signe dé réconfort********. ****

****Et ********c'est qu'a********u bout d********'une demi heure que******** sakura ********ce calma ********et s'en dormit ********eyant comprit qu'elle ne risquer plus rien temps que ces amis était prés d'elle ************

****alors neji ********porta******** sakura ********jusqu'à ********dans ********sa chambre juste a prés l'avoir soigner de ces blessure les plus grave.****

****S********a********suké : tu crois qu'elle vas passé une bonne nuit****

****neji : c********ela m'étonnerais****

**FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE **


End file.
